pienetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
41309
4.13.09 Video Feed thumb|480px|left|The PIE Guys, Hector Macchiato and Baron Rude, investigate the scene of the Bike Riley sighting. ---- Hector's Journal Shadows Men I have Known Sometimes I get so caught up decoding threats, analyzing data and researching theories that I forget what it is that really brought us together in the first place. Belief in the paranormal. Yesterday HEX shared a story on the forum that reminded me of an incident that happened to me. I was probably around eight when it happened. After a late night comic book reading session, I turned off the light and crawled into bed. Turning over, toward the wall, I rolled over onto a Whiplash action figure (The poor man’s Trap Jaw). I grabbed him by his rubbery tail, which I nervously chewed while plotting his dastardly deeds, and tossed him across my room. Some minutes later something dropped on my head, reaching out I felt the rubbery tail of the toy I just threw into the darkness. My skin went cold as the floor creaked beneath the weight of something moving toward me. I turned toward my uninvited guest and threw the toy back at it. It caught it and threw it back harder. Reaching up, I flipped on the light switch and screamed every curse I knew but there was nothing to see. But I could still felt its presence. I woke up my dad and he promptly took me out to Dunken’ Donuts for a late night Boston Crème. What he didn’t do was check my room for intruders. After that I slept in the living room(which was cool because I could fall asleep watching scrambled porn on cable). We moved out of that house shortly after. Once out of that house my father, a burly truck driver, confessed that he too had some problems with the house. Cold spots, footsteps he couldn’t explain, oven burners mysteriously turned on by themselves, our dog barking at the basement door. Then he sheepishly added that the man who lived there before us killed himself, in my room. I don’t know about you but I think my cheap skate pop owes me more than a donut. All these memories came flooding back years later while I was at a cooking class. My girlfriend, at the time, thought it would help our relationship. It didn’t. But I did introduce me to Baron, who more than any straight man should, loves to admire his own cooking. “Look at that” he said to me. I looked around bewildered, “Who, the brunette?” “No, dude. Check out my pie.” Within twenty minutes I’d I felt like I’d known him all my life. He’s like the older brother you ignore all year and tolerate for an afternoon at Christmas. You love him and in a lot of ways you never want to see him again. But you can’t pick your family, and that’s what PIE is. For Baron and I and all of you. I’m no longer a child to be bullied in the dark. I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about the apparition that cost me a night of sleep all those years ago. I believe there’s a lot still to discover in this world and on others. The next time some otherworldly being wants to pay me a visit, I’ll be ready with twenty questions and a high def camera. Are Hex and I the only ones with Shadow Men in our past? How about our present? Posted on 2009-04-13 @ www.pietheory.com ---- Hector's Journal ''' Tree Trimming So Baron and I got lost in the woods last night. We were trying to find the spot where a You Tube sighting video was shot. Hunger, frustrations with each other and the location quickly turned it into a disaster. So what are we doing about it? Baron, his ego in jeopardy, wants to return to the woods for a daytime search. No, thanks I’ve had my fill of nature right now. In watching the footage, I can honestly say it doesn’t capture how freaked out we actually were. You’ll notice it sounds as if we stumbled across a nest of insects along the way. You can hear a clicking sound following us along the trail until it finally turns into a chorus. Now, I haven’t heard them since I grew up on Long island but I think it sounded like Cicadas. The most interesting thing about Cicadas, to me, is their life cycle. Certain species of cicada will hibernate underground for 17 years, others for 13 (both prime numbers). The benefit is that other predators can’t synch up with their cycle and therefore can’t destroy them. They literally lose them in the math of life. Pretty neat huh? Now, if that wasn’t a cicada in the woods what was it? Could it be something taking advantage of a similar life cycle to evade a predator? After watching a pair of videos about U.S.O.’s posted by Hex, I’m really starting to wonder if our JUMP catalyst isn’t arriving from off planet but from within it? Thoughts? Posted on 2009-04-13 @ www.pietheory.com ---- '''The Baron Files I Don't Like Nature!!!! What the hell was that chasing us last night? No really, what was that thing on the trail? I couldn't see it, but I could damn well hear it. I need answers and as usual, we got nothing except more questions. Shit, every rock we turn over just leads to more questions. Hey universe, penny for your thoughts but a crisp $100 bill for some answers. Really, what sort of twisted madness was happening behind us on the trail? I really don't like nature...and I hate the damn woods. After last night, I hate all things made of wood. It all can bite my ass like a hungry termite! I told you we shouldn't have gone into the woods Hector. Next time you will listen to me pal. Sane members of humanity do not creep around dark trails. No sir...that was absolute simmering crap! And thanks for making me wear all that hunting gear Hec. No, I didn't look like a safety orange douche at all (rolling eyes). Just made it easier for that thing to find us. We may as well have just rung the dinner bell. Stupid move you shrimpy gimp! One thing I need is a closer look at that tree. What was that crap surrounding it? Who put it there? And why egg cartons? As always, more questions. I suggested to Hector that we go back tomorrow during the day. I mean how scary could it be in the light? Hector says he won't go back. Typical coward move. Where is your sense of adventure man? I might not be thrilled about waltzing back into the grinder but my curiosity is piqued. Besides, what could possibly happen in broad daylight? Baron---> Posted on 2009-04-13 @ www.pietheory.com